


The Stars Connecting Our Realities

by the_jaydearcade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jaydearcade/pseuds/the_jaydearcade
Summary: Kyle’s world was enveloped with a blanket of darkness as he rested upon the mountain of debris. He was used to the clouds that guarded quirapae against other galaxies, but even so, his eyes fluttered shut as he pondered on the “stars” in the other universe, the glowing dots littering the night sky.Cities have crumbled, innocent beings have passed away, and those alive were forced into hiding. After the massacre of his species, Kyle’s family is the last of their kind, as far as they’re aware. Though, as they begin to run low on resources, Kyle is roped into searching for another world that he and his family can live.What happens when this world just so happens to be earth?Analysing whether or not the earth is safe turns out to be a bit more interesting than Kyle suspected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Stars Connecting Our Realities

Screams, filled with anguish, echoed through my ears as our planet shook below us. That was all I was aware of when we started sprinting.

These were a stark contrast from the shrill squeaks I had grown used to hearing from the younger ones of our serene land. Theirs were excited, playful squeals, a result of tickling or teasing from the other youthful ficaes. On the rare occasions that those inexperienced fledglings were injured, those squeaks would turn to cries for my lineage and those with trained healing properties to cure any suffering or pain.

But during this incident, there was incurable damage. Damage that even we couldn’t reverse. These screams were much more vile and violent.

My family and I frantically grasped our dark cloaks, dragging the hoods over our heads, partially so that we were not recognisable, yet also so that we would not be forced to endure the sight of the merciless slaughter of our loved ones. Those who had survived, if any, were plagued with this vision of genocide and corruption as the protective seal surrounding our planet was torn open. High-technological fleets were then ordered through the barrier to leave our once peaceful land a holocaust. The healers who failed to abandon their morals ended up as fellow victims – adding to the number of deceased - rather than decreasing it.

My antler had ripped through the fabric atop my head, yet it was minuscule damage compared to the rip in the sky above us. Places that we had called home were crumbling; places that were familiar to us, ever since our first awakening in this realm, were falling to the ground before us. 

To save ourselves the psychological damage, we averted our gazes towards the earthly pathways below us, ignoring the pools of sapphire blue blood surrounding our feet. On this day, we ran from many things: the destruction of our homes, the mass slaughter of our kind, but we left behind a sensation that could never be experienced again.

Peace.

“Kyle,” my name emitted from my sister’s mouth; however, my attention was elsewhere.

“Kyle, wait,” Zara repeated as I ran short of breath while we attempted to escape this abrupt madness.

“Kyle!” I glanced back to meet her golden eyes, about to mouth a reply, before I was thrown to the right by an unforeseen explosion beside me.

The painful ringing briefly lingered in my left ear as I fell unconscious.

Then I woke up from the nightmare once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading The Scars Connecting Our Realities! For story updates, follow @jayde._.theloser on Instagram :)


End file.
